Don't Let Go
by LynnMunz989
Summary: Damon & Stefans old friend Charlies hybrid daughter is about to go into transiton into a vampire. What happens when Charlie asked for Damon to look after her and why does he need to protect her from hunters? Follow this story and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is actually an old story my sister started and I found it on our computer (yes unfortunately we have to share one) and she gave me permission to fix it up and post it! Of course her original idea was going just for Twilight but I really enjoy reading these crossover stories. Well I hope you enjoy! I decided to post at least the first two chapters and then post the third on Tuesday when I update my other story Timeless! And away we go . . . . . **

* * *

~Don't Let Go~

Charlie looked around the room, taking in the groups of family gatherings throughout the restaurant. Mystic Grill was unusually packed with young people playing pool or families out for dinner.

Charlie and his companion blending in looking like a father and son out for a dinner on a Wednesday night.

The only thing was they were far from being related.

"So you're really going through with this? Are you positive there is no other way?" Stefan asked.

Charlie glanced around at the happy families around him before facing Stefan. "Yes. I'm sure this is the right thing to do."

Stefan smiled grimly. Swirling the remains of his drink, he downed it quickly. Shaking his head at the bitter taste of the alcohol. "Your age is catching up to Charlie. I mean I'd say you've gone senile but you've always been a little crazy."

Scoffing Charlie crossed his arms in protest. "Your one to talk. If anything I only became crazy after meeting you and that brother of yours."

"Yes well I do believe that your raising the bar now. I mean really Charlie, you want to bring an innocent girl who has no idea, what the hell she's getting into, and to top it all off you want to trust her in the hands of someone like Damon. That's not like you at all Charlie. I thought you were more responsible than that." Shaking his head in disappointment. Stefan couldn't believe that his once mentor would be so carless.

Charlie sighed. "He's not that bad. In spite of the way he acts, you and I both know he does things for a good reason." Finishing his beer, Charlie sent a look at Stefan. "You should be a little more respectful Stefan. From what I hear you owe him a great amount after all he's done for you here in Mystic Falls."

"You know that I do. I mean, he's saved us all at some point but he's also the reason we've been put in danger in the first place too. Which is why this idea of yours is a bad idea Charlie. I mean do you really want to take a gamble with him?"

"I know I can trust him. He won't let me down."

"You sure about that? Because I'm not convinced he can be trusted with this."

The waiter came by with refills. Putting a halt in their conversation. Many things were going through Charlie's mind. He had spent a lot of time in the last few months deciding what his plans would entail making sure no detail went unnoticed. This was him main priority and there could be no mistakes on his end. His whole world depended on it.

"She's my daughter Stefan."

"She's also a hybrid. And you and I both know how he feels about them." Shaking his head he looked down to the table in front of him. "We just finished dealing with Klaus, and now you want him to get involved with another hybrid problem?"

"She isn't anything like Klaus. She's half witch not wolf. Besides I'm not letting my daughter go through her transition alone. What if she dies when there was a possibility for me to save her? You don't understand what this feels like Stefan. To have to watch over her from afar because I feared she'd be targeted by those who wish me harm. I missed so much and she deserved so much more."

Charlie hoped that his daughter would be able to forgive him for never being there for her. He would spent the last years of his existence making it up to her if she was willing to give him that small chance of redemption.

"You know Charlie if Damon does agree to help you, he'll do it because it's what he wants to, and not because owes you. He never does anything he doesn't want to do." Stefan said cutting Charlie with a serious look, as if trying to persuade him in changing his mind.

"I would expect nothing less from him." Stefan may have been Damon's brother but Charlie had spent some time with the blue-eyed vampire and could say he knew Damon a little better than Stefan.

"Come on Charlie think about who he is for a second. Damon's not the most...nurturing person, and he has little patience. Take Caroline for intense he was dead set on just killing her off at one point. Then there was also the Vicki Donovan fiasco. He doesn't really have the best track record when it comes to newborns. Besides he'd probably try to bed her before even thinking of helping her."

"Don't worry I am only asking him to watch over her for a short time before I return from getting my affairs all settled in Europe. I am not just going to abandon her again after just getting her back." He said a little offended. "And really Stefan have a little faith in your brother he wouldn't do that to my daughter and if he did,well I'm three times his age and my temper can match his on a good day so it's safe to say that he and I would be sharing more than a few words."

"I just don't see how that would work. What are you just going to approach her and be like, 'Hello I'm Charles Swan your biological father. I know you've never met me but guess what your going to be turning into a vampire soon. Now come over here and give your old man a hug.' Be serious Charlie you need another plan."

"You don't understand Stefan." Charlie mumbled taking a swig from his beer.

Stefan sat straight looking his old friend in the eye. "I owe you a lot Charlie and I respect you like no other." He paused for a moment. "Perhaps I could help you instead."

Charlie frowned at him. "You want to go across the country and spend the next few months in a small secluded town with a young female? Well you go ahead and explain that to your girlfriend Elena. I'm sure she won't want to stake you where you stand." He couldn't help but laugh at that last thought, having only met the young doppelganger once, he could tell she was a jealous little thing. Just like her ancestors before her.

Stefan couldn't help but wince. "You might have a point there."

"She's going to need protection Stefan. These are dangerous times were living in. There have been many whispers amongst our kind. If anything were to happen to me..."

"I could take care of her for you."

"I have no doubt that you could my friend it's just..."

"Damon is stronger, more qualified." Stefan said. He knew that statement was true. Damon was something else even though he was still very much young compared to those of their kind he was unusually stronger and had several gifts that would take our kind centuries to master and obtains.

"He's one of a kind." Charlie said with a small chuckle.

"That he is. Thank god." Stefan laughed. He couldn't imagine a world with more than one Damon in it. He could only deal with so much sarcasm in one life time.

All to soon Stefan saw the familiar face of his brother enter the grill. With his signature smirk in place he watched Damon make his way towards them.

"Here he comes." Stefan muttered, as he tossed back his drink. "I'm sorry Charlie but I don't think I this is a conversation I should be a part of." And with that Stefan made his way out the back doors.

Charlie sat their for few moments before finally being joined by Damon. He hadn't changed in the past 15 years since he'd last seen him. Damon was still tall with his raven black hair, eyes a misleading innocent light blue that could draw everyone in. His face was the perfect mixture of sophisticated and dangerous, he looked like someone of high rank, a leader in a sea of soldiers that would one day have to fight the war that destiny promised to unleash on them. And then there was the power that seemed to wash off him in constant waves.

Charlie took a final swig of his beer and prepared himself for his conversation with Damon hoping with all his might that this was indeed the right thing to do.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know you probably have questions but all will be answered with time I promise :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I wanted to clear up a few differences in this story.**

**1. This story will not have Cold One type vampires but will have a few twilight character appearances.**

**2. A couple TVD characters have been tweaked a little and are not the same as they are in the series. Example is Klaus and the other originals well basically they aren't originals in this story. That whole storyline is out in this story. They will however be brought in later, not together, but some will make an appearance. **

**Now without further ado. . . .**

* * *

~Don't Let Go~

Damon walked into Mystic Grill annoyed at seeing his brother already sitting with Charlie. He took a deep breath and plastered on his signature smirk just as Stefan noticed him. He was unaware that his brother had also been invited to Charlie's little reunion dinner party. Sure Damon knew they had met a few times but he would hardly call Stefan, Charlie's friend, he seemed more of an acquaintance if anything.

As Damon approached the two he didn't care that his brother took a quick leave of absence. He actually preferred that his brother leave especially after Elena seemed to finally make up her mind in which brother she wanted. And it really was no surprise to him that she chose his brother Stefan. They always chose him in the end. Sighing to himself Damon took Stefan's old seat across from Charlie. One, if not his oldest friend and confidant. As he looked over at his long missed friend Damon could sense that something was troubling him. Charlie seemed on edge.

"So, where did Stefan take off to in such a hurry?" Damon asked in a tone that showed he didn't really care.

"He thought it best to give us time to talk and catch up. Thank you against for coming Damon."

Damon signaled the waiter, knowing he would bring him his usual, having already been a frequent visitor to Mystic Falls only bar. He stared ahead at Charlie and waited for him to get down to business.

Charlie knew Damon enough to know that he didn't like when other's wasted his time with unnecessary side talk. They were both straight forward not caring to beat around the bush in others people's favor. So Charlie knew that Damon could tell something was up. Silence always led to trouble.

"This must be good if your keeping quiet Charlie. Tell me lost another bet? Or do you need help taking out some werewolves?" Damon said leaning back against the booth seat.

"Damon it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Now, now Charlie none of that." Damon said as if scolding a child. "You know if your going to want something from me, this is not how you should start off the conversation."

"Let's wait for your drink that way we wont have to stop when the waiter drops it off." Charlie sighed knowing that the whole conversation had already started off wrong. He should have just gone down to business, like ripping off a band-aid, a huge life changing band-aid.

Shrugging his shoulders Damon just continued to stare at Charlie. Even as the waiter came by to drop off his drink, he still kept his focus on the vampire before him. Every twitch and nervous glances didn't go unnoticed. And it was slowly starting to piss Damon off.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably under Damon's intense stare down. Nervous of the outcome the conversation. He had no back up plan this was the only plan he thought acceptable and he would not back down until the outcome was one to his liking. Finally building up the courage to start he cleared his throat and said, "Damon you and I have known each other for over a hundred years."

"Yes. And what's your point?"

"Well throughout those years we have fought along side each other, some pretty damn good fights if I do recall." Charlie said not breaking eye contact .

Damon could only nod at Charlie's words. They were true. Charlie had found him in a very dark part of his existence. He had been so close to switching it off when Charlie had appeared into his life. Giving him a purpose in this long on-going life. He had introduced him to the Volturi. A group of skilled vampires, born with the mark of Silas. Their whole purpose is to protect the vampire race from threats like werewolves, witches, the occasional power hungry hybrid, but most importantly they hunt members of the Order of Qetsiyah more commonly known as vampire hunters. Despite not being born with the mark himself. Damon had been accepted with open arms into the Volturi and was trained by the skilled warriors. There are only 12 Volturi guards left that Damon was aware of but even with such a small number they always managed to hold there own.

Clearing his throat again Charlie continued. "After all these years our friendship still holds true. To me you..."

Damon lifted his hand to stop him. "Charlie, really I get it. But can you just cut to the chase. I mean I'm not getting any younger here." Damon said with a smirk.

"I have a daughter."

Damon's smirk fell and instead he narrowed his eyes at Charlie. "You have a what?"

"A daughter, she's turning 18 next month."

"How is that even possible." Damon sneered. What the hell had Charlie gotten himself into? Damon wondered. He knew hybrids could be unpredictable and were nearly impossible to destroy.

"How do you think Damon? With magic."

"Vampire hybrids are nearly impossible to create. I know you heard. I sent the report out to Aro myself about how I killed the last one just a month ago. Remember? Klaus, now that was a challenge." He said with a heavy sigh. "We almost lost Elena in the process. It was a complete mess."

"My daughter isn't like Klaus. Her mother was a witch, a very powerful one at that. When we found out she was pregnant she set up a binding spell that would bind our daughters vampire side so that she could live as a human until her 18th birthday."

"Well where the hell is this witch and why can't she extend the time frame of the bind?"

"She died."

Damon could sense the sadness rolling off of Charlie. This witch must of been important to him to get such feelings out of the once stone cold warrior. Damon couldn't help feel a little sympathetic towards Charlie seeing as he had just lost another love to is younger brother.

"Why am I here Charles?" Damon asked hesitantly. He didn't like where this conversation was heading. He had a feeling he already knew what Charlie wanted from him.

"I need someone to help guide her after her transition." Charlie said softly before meeting Damon's gaze. "I need you to be the one to do it."

Cursing to himself. Damon silently wished he had stayed home. "Charlie I can't help you, not with this."

"Please Damon she's my child..."

"Exactly Charlie. She's your child. So why can't you be the one to guide her?"

"I will guide her!" Charlie's nose flared as he glared at Damon. "All I'm asking is for you to help her for few weeks while I finish some business back home."

"I still can't help you Charlie." Damon began to get up when Charlie's words halted him.

"She bears the mark."

"What the hell!?"

"So as you can see its viral that she complete and survive the transition. Her future is tied to the salvation of our kind and it's our duty to offer her our guidance." Charlie paused for a moment needing his next words to really sink in. "Damon, if you help her, I know she would be safe until I can return. Your the strongest vampire I know, she can learn a lot from you. Besides it's not like I'm asking you to marry her or anything. Just guard her until I can return to her."

"I don't know man it's not that easy. The last hybrid didn't exactly leave a good impression."

"Please Damon. I promised her mother before she died that I would take care of our daughter. I loved her mother very much. . . she was my mate. Do you understand what that means? I can't just break my last promise to her it would destroy my last once of sanity. My daughter is all I have left of her. Please will you help me?"

If this had been anyone else Damon would have laughed in their faces. But Charlie wasn't just anyone he was a friend. Closing his eyes he stood up. He was about to hate himself a little more than before. "I can't Charlie. Not even for you." And with those words Damon started to walk away.

Charlie was at a lost. He wasn't prepared for Damon to deny him his help. Sure he knew it was going to be a little difficult at first to convince him but never had the idea of Damon completely dismissing any involvement, cross his mind.

'Perhaps I should give him some time to think this over.' Charlie thought as he made his way out of the grill. Making plans to return in a week he made his way towards his car. But just as he was about to turn the corner he caught a very distinct scent. And not wanting to waste any time he rushed towards it. What Charlie didn't notice was the stranger following him hidden amongst the shadows.

~Don't Let Go~

As Damon made his way home. He had chose to walk instead of driving to help him clear his thoughts. Charlie had asked a lot from him tonight. He knew that Damon was was still pissed about the whole Klaus incident and yet Charlie still thought it best to ask Damon to help him with his hybrid daughter. Was Charlie stupid? Damon wondered. No Damon could see that his friend was just desperate to protect his child.

It was both frustrating and nobel at the same time. And it didn't help Damon's resolve that he was starting to feel a small amount of guilt in not agreeing to help his old mentor. After all Damon did owe Charlie his life. And by not agreeing to at least consider helping Charlie, Damon had disrespected his shared past with the older vampire. And that was a blow to both of them. Because if Damon was anything he was loyal and gave respect to those he saw fit and Charlie was the man he respected most in the world. Knowing what he had to do, he began his making his way back to the grill in hopes that Charlie hadn't left.

'Damn it Charlie your going to owe me for this' Damon thought to himself as he made his way back to the Mystic Grill.

It was only a short while later that a familiar scent caught Damon's attention. The smell of wet dog started to cloud the air.

Damon knew the moment they had surrounded him. There were at least four wolves hidden in the shadows of the trees. By the scent he could tell that these wolves were only shifters and not true werewolves. Which meant that this would be an easy fight for him to finish. Even if their bites would hurt like a bitch they would not be enough to kill him. And that was all that mattered to him at the moment as he stopped in the middle of the path.

"You might as well come out and play." Damon said taking off his leather jacket and causally placing it on a fallen log. "I could smell your stench a mile away." He chuckled while rolling up his sleeves.

The first of the wolves attacked from behind, and with a fluid motion Damon grabbed it by the neck and with a flick snapped it to the left just as another wolf came at him from the right. Easily jumping over to dodge the attack he grabbed onto the grey wolfs tail and through him into the ground where he then tore open the wolfs neck with his fangs. Not having enough time to enjoy the sight of the wolf bleeding out in front of him he was attacked by two more wolves. Flashing over to one of them he proceeded to throw the wolf into the other then just as quickly he grabbed hold of both of their necks and just as he had the first wolf he snapped their necks with a flick of his wrists. As Damon looked at the now human forms of the dead shifters he couldn't think of any reason for them to be this far south. They were usually found in colder areas in the north. As he was lost in his own thoughts Damon didn't notice another wolf coming towards him from behind until the last moment when it pounced on him. Before Damon had the chance to attack, the wolf was suddenly thrown off of him and had it's neck already broken.

"Really Damon I thought I taught you better than that." Charlie said emerging from the trees. With an amused smile. "Never let your guard down after a fight. What would the others say if they knew a dog had gotten the best of you."

Rising to his feet Damon couldn't help but smirk.

"Laugh it up old man. Should have know you couldn't resist a fight."

As they made their way towards each other, neither of them heard the gun being cocked in the distance. Or the bullet being fired.

In a moment of distraction, a mere second, the bullet exploded it's way into it's targets chest. Promise of death filling the air as it struck true. It was in this moment that both Charlie's and Damon's lives would change.

Damon watched as Charlie fell still clutching the wound to his heart. Unable to move any closer to his fallen friend he was at a complete loss. How could this happen? How did they not sense the danger that still lurked in the shadows of the woods?

"Da..mon.." Charlie's voice a broken whisper.

Damon made his way over Charlie watching as the life slowly began to leave his dying body.

"Charlie I'm..." The words unable to come out. Damon didn't know what to say. So he just sat next to Charlie taking hold of his hand hoping it would bring his friend some comfort in knowing he wasn't dying alone. It was long before Charlie closed his eyes giving into his death. But that wasn't before he whispered his final words. A last plea to Damon.

"Pro...tect...Isa...bella..."

* * *

**So what do you think? These first two chapters are from my sisters original story but the rest will be a mixture of both our work. The chapters might not flow the same as these two so I am just letting you all know a head of time! If at anytime you guys don't like something just let me know I love getting input from you guys!**

**:/ I'm sorry if the updates will take longer I just don't want to disappoint anyone. Well leave a review I love hearing from you guys! Until next time!**


End file.
